Santa's Rampage
Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage is a Christmas-themed expansion of Viscera Cleanup Detail. The level is medium-sized compared to most VCD maps. The player's role is to sanitize the workshop by removing the usual viscera and blood stains, along with elf bodies, reindeer parts, whiskey bottles, and many other level-specific objects. Plot Various notes and letters addressed to Santa can be found in the workshop and office. Collectively, they imply that prior to the player's role in Santa's Rampage, Santa Claus had been under large amounts of stress from unpaid bills, outrageous requests from children, elf union strikes, a note from his brother Krampus asking for bail money, and even threats. Santa subsequently snapped under the pressure, purchasing several crates of 12-gauge shotgun rounds, steak knives, and dynamite sticks, and fashioning several makeshift molotov cocktails (likely under the influence of alcohol). Santa then went on a murder spree, mutilating several elves and reindeer, and destroyed parts of his workshop in the process. He left the scene through unknown means. After these events, the company "Polar Sanitation Co." employed the player and sent them to clean the workshop, where the player's role in Santa's Rampage begins. Brief : "The tragic events that unfolded at this workshop must in no way deter you from preforming your duties in a manner befitting the company's reputation. :Your work here entails cleaning up the horrific aftermath of Mr.Claus' unfortunate breakdown. This includes the obvious slaughter and any broken items and so forth. :Please conduct yourself appropriately, as this assignment will reflect upon your permanent record. Fail to follow company guidelines and regulations, and you may find yourself without a job. :Once your assignment is complete, the corporation will take ownership of the workshop and any remaining items and employees." '''Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage is a Christmas-themed expansion of Viscera Cleanup Detail. The level is medium-sized compared to most VCD maps. The player's role is to sanitize the workshop by removing the usual viscera and blood stains, along with elf bodies, reindeer parts, whiskey bottles, and many other level-specific objects. ''' The map consists of a small mudroom/foyer connected to a large, open room housing all the level's machines - the Slosh-O-Matic, What A Load Disposal Bin, and fireplace (acting as an Incinerator). Tables with presents and toys are found all over the workshop, which is pleasantly decorated with pictures, garlands, baubles, and a Christmas tree. To the right is a small office, presumably belonging to Santa, and stairs leading up to a small loft with workbenches. To the left of the main room is a workroom with tables and workbenches. The workroom has a door leading down into a basement containing several reindeer pens. Equipment :* Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser :* What-A-Load Disposal Bins Bin Despenser :* Fireplace (in place of the Incinerator) :* Lantern :* Broom (as of v1.05) Differences from Viscera Cleanup Detail General :* There is no Incinerator in the map. Instead, there is a large fireplace. :* The player's gloves have been modified to appear red with white stripes. :* Lantern models have been changed to appear as small, four-sided boxes instead of cylinders. The light they produce is yellow (instead of the standard blue from regular VCD lanterns) and they flicker every so often. Other than cosmetic differences however, the lanterns function the same way, and may still leave scorch marks if dropped or knocked against objects. The broken box lantern appears no different than its "off" mode. :* Santa's Rampage includes a new skin of the Big Banger Radio called the Ice-Cold Banger. It appears red with a Christmas theme and Christmas-style songs. The radio is on by default. Dispensers :* Dispensers "malfunction" and produce gibs at a seemingly more frequent rate in Santa's Rampage. :* The Slosh-O-Matic will occasionally dispense lit dynamite, which must immediately be submerged in water. For this reason it is recommended to keep a separate bucket of water beside the dispenser at all times. One bucket of water, even a dirty one, can quench several sticks of dynamite. A bucket full of dynamite sticks can still be used to clean the mop or broom. Collectibles The Santa's Rampage achievements "Rooks Kept,", "Ballistic Weaponry", "The Nose Knows", and "St. Nick's Boomstick" are all connected to objects which must be found and taken back to the office. There are 4 different Rooks Keep figurines, and 6 different toy guns, as seen in the screenshots below. Santa's shotgun is located to the left of a dresser in his office. Rudolf's red nose can be found in the end stall on the right in the stables. Note: This collectable does create blood splatters. Tips and Trivia :* Unlike the incinerator, the fireplace can accumulate various messes. After disposing of body parts in the fireplace, the interior must be cleaned. :* Santa's Rampage does not contain any equivalent tool to the J-HARM, meaning that any items too high to reach can only be removed by stacking other objects on top of each other. :* The level contains several dynamite sticks, which function much like the mining explosives found in Unearthly Excavation. These must be removed from the level to achieve a perfect score. They may be safely destroyed by placing the dynamite stick (whether lit or unlit) into a bucket of water, which should then be placed into the fireplace. Unlit dynamite sticks should be submerged for safety reasons, as they will be ignited by the fireplace. Lit dynamite will explode after a few seconds, destroying and knocking over any items in the vicinity of the blast, covering the area in soot, and killing the player if they are within range. :* When broken, colored Christmas baubles will leave a small splat the same color as the bulb, which must be removed in order to successfully complete the level. Stepping on the splat will dirty the player's boots, but will only cause them to track one footprint. :* Several bottles of eggnog can be found scattered about the level, which must be removed in order to successfully complete the level. When broken, they will produce a large white splat. :* There are several knives in Santas office that needs to be destroyed. The sniffer does not detect them. :* When broken, molotov cocktails will produce soot in a similar fashion to an overheating laser welder. :** It is interesting to note that upon zooming in on the molotov cocktail bottle, a reflection can be seen that looks very similar to the level Evil Science. :* There is a "hidden cache" of dead elves under some removable floorboards in the loft. :* Prior to the DLC being merged into the base game, there was no Office to punch out to, yet the level still contained the Janitor's trunk. The DLC now takes the player to the Office on punch-out, which means toys and other Santa-related trophies may be brought back to the player's regular office. The standalone DLC also now has its own unique (and significantly smaller) office. :* The Punchomatic used to display different messages and images before the merge update. It also displayed the contents of the Janitor's trunk on its selection screen, and did not allow the player to truly finish a level until there was absolutely no mess or prohibited objects remaining, such as glass bottles. :* Also prior to the merge, The Ice-Cold Banger did not exist. It was instead a small radio with the words "Ninja Funk" on the front. It appeared as a purple radio with a katana as an antenna. The Ninja Funk Radio had no settings to change its volume or start/stop songs. It cycled through the level's songs automatically. :* The four types of collectible figurines in the level are based on characters from Rooks Keep, another game developed by RuneStorm. One of the figurines closely resembles the alien specimens found in Cryogenesis. :* There are exactly 7 severed elf heads to be found in the workshop. :* In the main room to the left of the hole blasted in the wall, the player can find a picture of a desert (it looks very different from other paintings in the level). When repeatedly hit with the mop or broom (using either the primary trigger by default and the secondary trigger by default), the painting will dispense a coloured Christmas bauble on every other hit. There is no limit to how many baubles the player can produce this way. :* The walls in Santa's workshop are covered with a wide array of framed pictures, including images of cats, firearms, people in decorative suits of armor, medieval landscapes and architecture, and landscapes taken from Rooks Keep. :* There is a small shed outside Santa's office which can only be "visited" by using the ghost console command. Category:Santa's Rampage